


Teaching a lesson

by RomyR4



Category: Glee, Samcedes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyR4/pseuds/RomyR4
Summary: Mercedes is a teacher at a private school. One day a kid has detention. When he gets picked up by his dad there is an instant connection.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

This is already a long day for Mercedes and the day is getting longer because Dwight wanted to throw paper spit balls at her back. Now he is writing on the board that he shouldn't do that while Mercedes is grating papers. She needed to stay longer for the detention hour. emIs this because the child is at fault or an hour full of torture for me?

"I am done Miss Jones." Dwight turns around looking at her with his green eyes. He looks guilty and Mercedes feels guilty… just a little.

"Thank you Dwight. Now what have you learned?" He walks back to his seat and grabs his backpack.

"To never make fun of a teacher, because they work hard to educate us." He looks through his eye lashes trying to persuade her.

"Exactly. Now you can wait for your parents to pick you up." His wide eyes shoot up at Mercedes.

"Wait? My parents?" He swallows audibly.

Mercedes knows he is in big trouble. She works at a private school after all where the kids need to behave. Dwight's family probably comes from a lot of money. And where there is money there is also pressure to be the best.

"Yes, I called them and they will pick you up any minute." Mercedes goes back to grading the papers when she hears a knock. "Come in." She stands up and smooths out her skirt.

A tall blonde man comes into the classroom. "Hello, I am here for Dwight." The same green eyes as Dwight are looking at her. Dwight gets up from his spot and drags his bag behind him, knowing his dad is not going to be happy when he hears about his behavior.

"Hello Mr. Evans it's nice to meet you. Dwight is free to go." She smiles at him while he shakes her hand. A hint of electricity going through her hand. She looks at her hand and then back at him.

"Thank you and I am really sorry about his behavior. That is not how I raised him to be." Looking around seeing that Dwight already left the building. "He is just a little bit difficult sometimes." He smiles at the teacher. She is small and is wearing a pink blouse with a black fitting skirt. Her heels making her a tad bit longer.

"He is a good kid with a little mischief in him. There is nothing wrong with that." She smiles again and turns around, grabbing her bag and put the papers inside.

He tries not to stare at her beautiful behind. He clears his throat. "I am Sam by the way. Dwight has told me a lot about you."

Mercedes turns around. "Nice to meet you Sam, I am Mercedes." Sam looks at her chocolate brown eyes that remind him of a cute puppy.

"I need to go. Thank you again for setting Dwight straight." His hand goes behind his neck rubbing it.

"Well, I just want him to have respect. Have a nice day Mr. Evans." She walks with him out of the class and then they separate, both going their own way. Sam looks around one last time to see her hips sway from one way to the other before she turns the corner.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter Two, I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think!

"Thanks for bringing me dad." Dwight jumps out of the car with his backpack in hand.

"Not so fast little man." Sam gets out of the car and walks after Dwight. Dwight looks at his dad.

"What do you think you're doing?" His eyes are wide and he looks around for his classmates. Not wanting to be seen with his dad.

"You really think I am not checking if you behave at school?"

"That has been a week already. I learned my lesson. Miss Jones is a good teacher, I just had a bad day that's all." He shifts from one foot to another.

"You know you can talk to me right?" He steps closer to his son.

"When? You're never around." Dwight storms off and walks into the building.

This is not the way Sam wanted it to go. Every time he tries to get close to his son he says something stupid. Being a single parent is harder than he thought. He walks to Dwights classroom and sees Mercedes standing in front of the class.

"So everybody, please sit down. Did you all turn in your homework. If not, there will be another detention hour." She smiles when she sees Sam. She walks towards him and he moves backwards. When they are in the hallway she closes the door and looks concerned. "Is everything alright Mr. Evans?" She isn't used to parents bringing their children. Usually it's the nanny's job.

"No, nothing is going on. I was just wondering if everything went okay this week with Dwight?" He rubs the back of his neck again, this woman makes him quite nervous.

"He has been great. Although he draws a lot in his notebook. I don't know what it's about, but he is very secretive about it. Do you know anything about that?" Mercedes has been seeing Dwight a lot with that notebook, scribbling something. She couldn't quite see what he has been drawing.

"I have no idea, but I'll talk to him about it. Anything else?" He looks at her. She is wearing a dress with flowers on it. Her hair is put back into a ponytail and she has minimal makeup on.

"No, nothing." She smiles at him. She turns away and then immediately turns back. "Ooh, there is a parent teacher conference tomorrow night. There is still some room if you want to talk about Dwight with me. I am really sorry but I need to get back in there." She touches his arm lightly.

"Yeah, sure I'll look into that." He gives her a small smile and she returns to the classroom. Leaving Sam behind still thinking about him and her in a room alone.

*Parent teacher conference*

Mercedes has been having conversations with stuck up parents and scared nanny's since 4 PM. It is now 8 PM and the last one of them is Sam. She would be lying if she wasn't excited to see him again. His blonde hair and green eyes, not to forget those beautiful suits he is wearing. Unfortunately he is married. She saw his wedding ring earlier that day when she touched his arm. She is dreaming away when she hears a cough. She looks up and sees Sam smiling at her.

"Hi." He sits down at the other end of the table.

"Good evening." She pulls the papers out of her bag that has her notes on it from Dwight.

"I have never been to one of these before." His cheeks are getting slightly red, embarrassed that he has not been the best dad to Dwight.

"It's okay. You are not the only one. Let's see, Dwight is doing really well. His grades are the best of the class. But he is really on his own and doesn't have any friends. And then there is this notebook. Have you talked to him about it?"

Sam is shocked. He doesn't know anything about his sons life. How does he not have any friends? He averts his gaze when Mercedes looks at him. Her hand slides over the table and she rests it on his, trying to comfort him in a way. "It's okay. He is a good kid. You and your wife did a great job."

His face grimaces and she lets go of his hand thinking she overstepped a boundary. Sam keeps quiet and fiddles with his hand. Slowly feeling the pain rising in his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to overstep." She moves in her seat uncomfortably. This got awkward real fast she thought.

"No it's not you. Uhm… I don't have a wife. Dwight's mother died at birth." He feels his eyes stinging.

Mercedes' jaw drops. How did she not know that? "I am sorry for you loss. I didn't know that."

Sam looks up at Mercedes. "It's okay. Dwight is having a hard time with it. He misses her and I am not around that much so I guess I am the one who needs to apologize. I talked to him about the notebook. He draws his mom, saying that she comes to him in his dreams. He doesn't let me see it, because he thinks it will hurt me and even miss her more." Sam feels like he is rambling but he hasn't talked about his wife for so long.

Mercedes lets him talk, seeing that he needs it.

"She was ill before she got pregnant with Dwight. She wanted to be a mom so bad. Against all odds she became pregnant and the doctor said if she wanted this baby there was a chance she wouldn't survive the birth. She was so ecstatic about it that she didn't care. I tried to talk to her, but she was stubborn like that." He smiles at the memory of her and feels a tear falling down his cheek.

"She was so beautiful. My one true love. And now every time I see Dwight smiling I see her. I wanted a mother for Dwight so I was engaged to a lovely woman, but I couldn't love her like that so she left before we got married. That's when Dwight began to act out again. Getting fits of rage and all that stuff. God I am such a bad father." He puts his hands in front of his face not wanting anybody to see his weakness.

Before Sam could say anything else Mercedes got up and put her arms around him in a tight hug. Her hands are around his neck and his slide around her waist. He cries into her neck and shoulder.

After a while he looks up at her and he sees her smile. There is no petty in her eyes, just concern and understanding. "I'm sorry." He says while she sits down.

"No need for that. I'm glad you trust me with your story." A part of her whiteblouse is wet because of his tears, it's see through and he can see part of her lace bra. "I think you should talk more with Dwight. He would love that. And if you ever need to talk to anybody don't hesitate to call me." She gives him her business card and they say their goodbyes.

When Mercedes is long gone and Sam sits in his car alone he looks at the card. This woman made him open up without even trying.


End file.
